


Study Break

by Laragh



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Magic Fingers, PWP, Tongues, Toys, and a whole host of other body parts mentioned, like really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2009-09-04
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laragh/pseuds/Laragh
Summary: Willow gets frustrated when her studying hits a wall.





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted @ [The Kitten Board](http://thekittenboard.net/thekitt/viewtopic.php?p=438284#438284) in September 2009

  
Willow scanned the page of her psychology textbook that she’d read over six times already and sighed. Her usual ability to read and retain, whilst enjoying studying, was just not with her today. She glanced over the dorm room that she shared with her girlfriend of three years, Tara, and figured she’d isolated the reason behind her study block.  
  
  
The two of them had college finals the next week so had been studying all weekend. But this Sunday morning, her girlfriend had just shrugged on her short robe after they’d woken up to begin her study and from Willow’s vantage point across the room, she could see the brunette’s thighs from where the fabric had ridden up and if she craned her head at just the right angle, she could make out some exposed cleavage.  
  
  
Dropping her pen in resignation that no work would get done as long as such hotness was just feet away from her, she quietly got up from her seat and walked over to Tara, brushing the brunette’s hair away from her neck and kissing all over the skin there.  
  
  
“Mmhh, what are you doing?” Tara murmured, delighting in the contact.  
  
  
She too had been beginning to feel frustrated at the constant work they had had to put in, the words in her textbook starting to mesh together to form incoherent sentences in her mind.  
  
  
“Trying to seduce you,” Willow whispered in her ear, before nibbling on her earlobe.  
  
  
Tara closed her book and swung around the desk chair she was sitting on, pulling the redhead onto her lap.  
  
  
“After three years, honey,” she said, capturing the smaller girl’s lips for a moment, “A simple ‘I’m horny’ is all that’s necessary.”  
  
  
“In that case, I’m very, very horny.”  
  
  
“Good,” Tara replied, cupping the redhead’s ass through her jeans, “‘Cause I need a study break.”  
  
  
“So…” Willow responded with a grin and a quirked eyebrow, “You’re telling me, that two girls, who are madly in love with each other, are both in the mood to make hot, passionate love to each other when both happen to be in a room with a big double bed and no one else to worry about?”  
  
  
“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Tara giggled and stood up, feeling her girlfriend wrap her legs around her waist and walked them towards the bed.  
  
  
Willow giggled back and let herself be laid down on the sheet, sighing in happiness when she felt Tara lie down on top of her. She shoved the material of the brunette’s open robe down her shoulders and off her body so she was left in just the tank top and boxers she had slept in.  
  
  
“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Tara said as she leaned down to kiss her lover.  
  
  
Willow was going to tell her to take them off but found her mouth was in much better use kissing her girlfriend. She realised, a couple of seconds later, that the words weren’t necessary as the taller girl starting undoing the buttons of her blouse, warm hands caressing the flesh of her stomach when she undid the last one. She moaned into the kiss when she felt Tara cup her breasts and pinch her nipples lightly through the bra she was wearing.  
  
  
Feeling the need to fondle some flesh as well, she tugged at the end of her lover’s tank top and pulled it over her head, stopping their kiss for only a second before their tongues resumed duelling passionately. She moaned again when the brunette’s bare breasts fell into her open palms.  
  
  
Tara sucked the redhead’s bottom lip into her mouth as she felt her breasts start to be caressed, nibbling a little, then running her tongue over it, before plunging her tongue right back into the waiting mouth, meeting it’s twin.  
  
  
She started to sit up, encouraging Willow up as well so they wouldn’t have to break their kiss and quickly, with practised ease, pulled her lover’s shirt off and unhooked her bra, throwing it somewhere behind them before moving down to pop the button on her jeans. She patted the redhead’s bottom to encourage her to lift her hips and yanked at the denim when she felt her comply.  
  
  
Willow kicked the jeans off when she felt them pool around her ankles, leaving her in just her panties and lay back down, pulling the brunette on top of her again.  
  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” she said breathlessly between kisses.  
  
  
“Look who’s talking,” Tara replied, cupping the smaller girl’s cheeks so she could deepen the kiss even more, “Beautiful, stunning, gorgeous.”  
  
  
Tara ran her hands up and down her girlfriend’s sides sensually, feeling Willow do the same on her back, until she felt her boxer shorts being lowered. She hooked her thumbs under the redhead’s panties and started to lower them as well until they were both fully naked, moving against each other.  
  
  
Willow rolled them over so she was on top and started trailing kisses down the brunette’s neck and collarbone, letting out a giggle of excitement when she finally reached her girlfriend’s breasts.  
  
  
“I love your boobs,” she said dreamily.  
  
  
“I know,” Tara giggled back, “You’ve demonstrated time and time again.”  
  
  
Willow smiled a winning smile and tugged a nipple between her teeth, feeling it harden considerably when she did so and brought her hand up so the other one wouldn’t feel lonely. She started sucking and pinching, revelling in the loud moans she heard from above.  
  
  
“Feels so good…so good.”  
  
  
The redhead switched sides and kept up her ministrations as the brunette’s sounds of pleasure encouraged her, until her girlfriend pulled her head up for a steamy kiss and turned them on their sides. Tara pulled away from the kiss after a few moments, going back for a couple more quick ones, before shuffling down the bed and taking one of the smaller girl’s nipples in her mouth.  
  
  
“Ohh yes,” Willow moaned, stroking the back of her lover’s head as she moved back and forth between breasts in quick succession, “Oh god yes.”  
  
  
She trailed a hand down the brunette’s side, squeezing the flesh around her hip and cupping her ass for a minute before moving inwards on her thighs, letting one finger slide into wetness.  
  
  
Tara groaned and released the breasts that she had engulfed in her mouth and slid back up the bed, pulling Willow on top of her as she let her own hand come between their bodies, gliding two finger’s into the copious arousal of her girlfriend.  
  
  
“Got you nice and wet,” she muttered sensually as she started circling her lover’s clit.  
  
  
“You always do,” Willow panted out, starting a rubbing motion on Tara’s clit as well, “Oh wow that feels good.”  
  
  
“Mmhh…yes it does.”  
  
  
Tara gasped and strained her neck when she felt the redhead suddenly enter her with two fingers, using her thumb to continue the friction on her clit. Willow used the opportunity to start sucking on her pulse point, nipping and licking in sporadically.  
  
  
“Oh god…Oh Willow…Oh yes…”  
  
  
“That good bab- Ohhhhhh,” Willow couldn’t finish her question as she felt herself being entered as well, her lover’s fingers dragging against her front wall hitting against her sweet spot in just a few seconds, “Oh right there. Right there…”  
  
  
She quickened her thrusts and threw her head back as Tara brought her thumb up to her hard nub, the duel contact pushing her close to the edge, fast.  
  
  
“Ugh baby, I’m so close. Are you close? I wanna come together.”  
  
  
“Mmhhmm…oh yea…just a little…oh just like that…oh I’m there, Will, I’m so there.”  
  
  
“Open your eyes,” Willow struggled to get out, teetering on the edge, “Please?”  
  
  
Tara opened her eyes and the love she saw reflected back set off her orgasm, feeling the answering climax of her lover from the contractions around her fingers.  
  
  
“Love you, Willow…Willooowww,” she moaned, fighting to keep her eyes open.  
  
  
“Love you too, baby, so much,” Willow replied and leaned down to capture the brunette’s lips as they both convulsed and contracted.  
  
  
Willow collapsed on top of her girlfriend a minute later, both of them taking huge lungfuls of air.  
  
  
“It just keeps getting better and better, doesn’t it?” she commented lazily after a few minutes.  
  
  
“It sure does,” Tara agreed, suddenly getting a jolt of energy as she flipped them again, “It sure does.”  
  
  
She leaned down for a desire-ridden kiss, letting a hand go between their bodies again, collecting some of the still-copious wetness of her lover on one finger. She pulled away from the kiss and sucked the finger into her mouth, moaning.  
  
  
“Mmhh…yummy. Might just have to get some more…” she said sensually.  
  
  
“I happen to know of a stream where it’s produced in abundance…” Willow smirked, stroking Tara’s hair.  
  
  
“Oh really? And can this…delicacy be acquired by anyone?”  
  
  
“Oh no. It has to be gifted. And there’s only ever been one person it’s been given too…”  
  
  
“So…you think it might be difficult for me to get some?”  
  
  
“Oh no, you can have as much as you want. I’m in good with the producer,” Willow replied with a wink.  
  
  
“Mmhh, good,” Tara responded, leaning down for another quick kiss, “Then I better start my quest.”  
  
  
“Your quest?”  
  
  
“Yep…” Tara started placing kisses down the redhead’s body, “I need to walk the landscape…”  
  
  
She licked down her girlfriend’s collarbone, kissing the bones that jutted out.  
  
  
“Until I reach the Twin Hills… and I have to be very careful around those.”  
  
  
“Oh really?” Willow asked, squirming a little at the attention, “How come?”  
  
  
“Because each has a sensitive peak on top…”  
  
  
Willow gasped as the brunette sucked one, then the other nipple into her mouth.  
  
  
“That if touched the right way…can produce even more liquid for the stream…giving me more to collect when I arrive…”  
  
  
Tara gave each nipple a lick, then kissed around the flesh of her breasts, making sure her lips came into contact with every piece of skin there before moving her mouth down to her stomach.  
  
  
“Then there’s a large plain… smooth and soft to the touch…with the occasional dip.”  
  
  
She dipped her tongue into the redhead’s bellybutton, eliciting a playful giggle and squirm, before moving down lower and settling herself between her girlfriend’s thighs.  
  
  
“Then I have to make my way through the rare auburn-coloured bush,” Tara smirked, meeting her lover’s eye, nuzzling into the red curls, “But once through…I arrive at the stream.”  
  
  
She kissed the redhead’s inner thighs, licking up some of the beads of arousal that had formed there before using both her thumbs to part her lips.  
  
  
“It’s glistening…beautiful…and my bounty awaits its collection.”  
  
  
With that she lowered her head and licked the length of Willow’s slit, letting the juices slide down her throat.  
  
  
“Oh goddddd…oh that’s amazing, baby.”  
  
  
One of Willow’s hands flew to Tara’s head, holding her to her as she felt the brunette flatten her tongue against her clit and circle it a few times.  
  
  
“Oh! Oh! Oh! Don’t stop, please.”  
  
  
The taller girl wrapped her lips around the throbbing nub and let her tongue flick over it a few times, before sucking gently, gradually increasing her tempo.  
  
  
“Oh Tara. Oh god. Oh fuck!”  
  
  
Tara wrapped her arms around the redhead’s thighs in response and buried her face deeper into her girlfriend’s centre, flicking over her hard nub a few more times before moving lower and plunging her tongue inside, hearing a long, drawn-out moan from above and felt her hair being gripped tightly. She thrust in and out at a fast pace, wriggling her tongue when it was inside, feeling the start of contractions, the muscles inside trying to grasp the probing tongue.  
  
  
“Gonna come, baby. Gonna come in your mouth,” Willow panted, gripping the sheet beneath her with her spare hand, “Oh god that’s so good.”  
  
  
Tara brought her lips back up to wrap around the smaller girl’s clit, sucking hard. That was all the redhead needed to finally explode, her back arching off the bed as the lights went off behind her eyelids.  
  
  
“Oh god. Oh yes. Oh YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, TARA!”  
  
  
Tara lapped at the freely-flowing juices for a few minutes until she felt Willow relax and with a farewell lick to her lover’s clit, she kissed up her body, giving as much attention as she had on the way down, arriving so they were face to face. She leaned down for a kiss, letting the redhead taste herself on her lips and rolled off, sighing contentedly.  
  
  
“Definitely worth the quest,” she smirked.  
  
  
“Tell me about it. That was absolutely wonderful. Glorious, in fact,” Willow replied dreamily, then turned on her side and started tracing circles on the brunette’s stomach, “Maybe I should go on a little quest of my own…”  
  
  
“I’m, ah, open for exploration,” Tara smirked, opening her legs a little to demonstrate.  
  
  
“Mmhh, wonderful,” Willow replied, moving her hand to circle lower on the brunette’s stomach, then lowered her voice to a whisper, “I think I wanna make you come a couple more times before I taste you. You taste wonderful after you come…”  
  
  
“Couple more? You better get to work then.”  
  
  
“Oh I will,” Willow said and rolled on top of the taller girl, reaching under the bed with one hand and sliding out a box. She grabbed the item on top and pulled it between them, smirking, “I just need you to help me get…assembled first.”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes lit up and she sat them both up, sliding the leather harness up Willow’s lithe legs, strapping it in place. The redhead attached the toy on and leaned over for a firm kiss, before lying down and grinning.  
  
  
“You on top. Wanna see your boobs bounce above me.”  
  
  
“Never say that I’m not accommodating,” Tara grinned back, biting her lip in anticipation as she straddled her girlfriend.  
  
  
Willow rubbed her hands over the brunette’s hips, holding them steady as the taller girl positioned herself above the toy.  
  
  
“Love you, beautiful,” she said, bending her knees to support Tara’s position.  
  
  
“I love you too, Willow,” Tara replied with a heartfelt smile, which quickly turned into a look of ecstasy as she lowered herself onto her girlfriend,  
  
  
“Ohh yesss.”  
  
  
Willow started moving her hips as the brunette moved up and down on the toy. She watched in awe as she took the length of it inside completely on each stroke and used her grip on her hips to encourage her movements.  
  
  
“You’re so sexy, baby,” she said, then moaned as her girlfriend started moving faster, making the leather of the harness start to rub against her clit, “Oh wow.”  
  
  
She started moving her hips up to the side slightly, trying to reach where she knew her lover’s sweet spot was and quickened her thrusts when Tara cried out, letting her know she’d reached her aim.  
  
  
“Oh, you so have it, honey. It’s right there. Oh this feels so good… Oh you know me so well…”  
  
  
“Mmhh, yea I do. Know where all your secret spots are…know exactly what you like…”  
  
  
Tara moaned at the words and shut her eyes tight, letting her mouth hang open as she continued to bounce up and down.  
  
  
“Know that you love it when I…” Willow let one hand go behind to cup the brunette’s ass, trailing a finger through the crevice between her cheeks, teasingly.  
  
  
“Please, Will,” Tara whimpered.  
  
  
“Ooh, say that again,” Willow said, bringing her finger around to gather some of the brunette’s arousal, before going back to probe between her ass cheeks, loving teasing her girlfriend, knowing Tara loved to be teased as well.  
  
  
“Oh, please, Willow, please.”  
  
  
“Mmhh…okay,” Willow replied, sliding into the tight hole, making the taller girl throw her head back in pleasure. She wiggled her finger and heard a hitch in her lover’s breath.  
  
  
“Oh fuck, I’m coming… I’m coming…I love you, I love you…oh shit, yes! Yes… yes…yes…yes…yes…WILLOW!”  
  
  
Tara felt her whole body tense as the waves of pleasure started to flow through her, shooting to every nerve in her body until, with one final shudder, she lifted herself off of her girlfriend and collapsed onto the bed beside her.  
  
  
“Damn,” she said, catching her breath, “I feel like I should be smoking a cigarette after that.”  
  
  
“That good?” Willow giggled.  
  
  
“It’s always that good.”  
  
  
They both turned their heads to meet for a sweet kiss, before Willow broke away, looking down at the toy, still glistening with Tara’s juices.  
  
  
She turned to her girlfriend and smiled.  
  
  
“I want your come inside me,” she said seductively.  
  
  
“Um…” Tara replied, crinkling her eyebrows in confusion.  
  
  
Willow got into a kneeling position and detached herself from the harness, before sliding it up the brunette’s legs and fastening it. She knelt between her legs and making sure that her girlfriend was watching, she dragged her tongue along the top of the toy.  
  
  
“Delicious Tara-juice,” she said with a grin, and positioned herself above the toy, “And I want the rest inside me.”  
  
  
Realisation crossed the brunette’s features as her lover’s earlier statement began to make sense in her mind and she shivered at the eroticism of it. The tension of exams and study had been long forgotten at this stage, leaving only thick, heady desire in it’s place, a want within the room to completely consume the other girl.  
  
  
She quirked an eyebrow at the redhead, and before Willow had a chance to realise what was happening, she was on her back and Tara was encouraging her to raise her knees.  
  
  
The brunette held herself over the smaller girl’s body with one hand, using the other to position the toy at her entrance.  
  
  
“Make love to me, baby,” Willow said softly, wrapping her arms around the taller girl’s neck.  
  
  
“Always,” Tara replied as she pushed into the redhead slowly.  
  
  
Willow groaned and started moving her hips slowly as well, matching the other girl’s rhythm. Their lips met again in a dizzying kiss, all the love and passion and desire they had for each other pouring out as both their hips continued to move. They eventually broke for air and the redhead clutched at the skin of Tara’s back.  
  
  
“Faster…” she requested and threw her head back against the pillow when she felt the answering fast thrusts.  
  
  
Tara started moving faster and faster as she saw beads of sweat start to fall down her lover’s brow and had to make an effort to concentrate on continuing to provide pleasure for her girlfriend as the friction the harness was giving her own clit, already super sensitive from their efforts so far, was bringing her towards her own peak.  
  
  
“Oh, harder, baby, really hard, please.”  
  
  
Tara got herself into a kneeling position between Willow’s legs and propelled her hips forward, as hard and as fast as she could, trying to comply with the smaller girl’s request and felt hands come to rest on her hips, pulling her in further with each thrust as well. The friction on her clit was swiftly sending her into overdrive, her hips getting a life of their own as they moved faster and faster.  
  
  
“Oh god, just like that…oh fuck…oh I’m gonna come, Tara…”  
  
  
“Me too, Will… Oh god, me too me…ohhhhhh.”  
  
  
Tara let out a long guttural moan as the orgasm broke over her, overwhelming all her senses, and making her hips move even faster than before, delving deep into the redhead. Feeling an overwhelming urge for her girlfriend to come as well, she brought two fingers down and started rubbing her clit in a firm, smooth motion.  
  
  
“Oh yes, Tara…oh make me come, make me come…”  
  
  
“Come for me, Willow,” Tara breathed as the aftershocks continued to shoot through her.  
  
  
Willow felt all the blood rush to her head and drowned out any and all sensation but the massive waves of pleasure tumbling through her, over and over again in a continuous spiral of ecstasy.  
  
  
Tara watched as her girlfriend’s back arched and the constant look of rapture that graced her face for several minutes. It was only concern when the redhead hadn’t moved after those minutes that made her stop her slowed thrusts and pull out completely, slipping out of the harness and throwing it on the floor beside the bed. She lay down beside her lover and stroked her cheek gently.  
  
  
“You okay, Will? Willow?”  
  
  
Willow fluttered her eyes open at the sound of her girlfriend’s concerned voice and gradually became aware of her surroundings again. She turned her head to the side and regarded the brunette with shining, sleepy eyes.  
  
  
“Think you made me lose consciousness,” she said giddily.  
  
  
“Love you,” Tara replied and leaned over for a languid kiss.  
  
  
Both were content to lazily move their lips against each other for a few long minutes until Willow ran her tongue over the taller girl’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Tara opened her mouth in compliance, quickly closing her lips around the redhead’s tongue when she felt it slide in, sucking on it. The smaller girl moaned and cupped the back of her lover’s head, bringing them closer together. Eventually the need for oxygen became too great and they broke apart, resting their foreheads together, breathing heavily.  
  
  
“Time for my expedition,” Willow smirked as she rolled on top of the other girl, “You ready to be…delved into?”  
  
  
“It’s only fair,” Tara replied in a serious voice, her glinting eyes giving away her mirth, “I got to travel around and uh, see the sights earlier.”  
  
  
“Good,” Willow murmured and cupped the brunette’s cheeks, leaning down for another deep kiss.  
  
  
She pulled back after a few moments and licked the taller girls lips sensually, nipping at her bottom lip for a moment, before starting to move down her girlfriend’s body. She kissed down her collarbone, as her hands moved up and down the brunette’s sides, then licked around the swell of her breasts.  
  
  
“You had to move over hills…but I’ve got mountains to contend with here,” she smirked, kissing in circles over Tara’s breasts, “It’s gonna take me longer.”  
  
  
Tara moaned her approval and the redhead continued her kissing assault, latching onto a nipple a few moments later, bringing one hand up to massage the other breast. She opened her mouth wider to try and take as much flesh as she could and pinched the taut nub on the other side hard, emitting a strangled groan from her girlfriend.  
  
  
“Oh god, Willow…that feels amazing…”  
  
  
Willow switched sides, keeping to the same motions as the brunette starting writhing beneath her, her moans becoming more and more unrestrained. She started nibbling on the nipple in her mouth when she spotted a single bead of sweat start to make its way down from her lover’s collarbone.  
  
  
She released the nipple and licked up between the valley of the taller girl’s breasts, collecting the drop as it fell. She brought her second hand up to work on the abandoned breast, so that she was kneading both, pinching her nipples to continue her pleasure and starting kissing down her stomach.  
  
  
“And this…this expanse of beautiful…silkiness…” she said, nipping at the skin above Tara’s belly button, “So curvy…so perfect… I could get lost here on my journey…”  
  
  
She kissed a ring of kisses around the other girl’s bellybutton, continuing her trail towards her left hip, then across her stomach to the other hip, and back to her bellybutton, dipping her tongue in there.  
  
  
“But I get drawn downwards by an intoxicating aroma…” she continued, shuffling down and lying between the brunette’s legs, and inhaling her scent deeply, before looking up and Tara and smirking, “So I know I just need to go through the sun-kissed golden bush…to arrive at my final destination…”  
  
  
“Willow-kissed too?” Tara asked with anticipation, looking down.  
  
  
“Most definitely,” Willow responded, placing a soft kiss on top of her girlfriend’s mound and smiling, “Spread ‘em, baby.”  
  
  
Tara giggled and bent her knees, spreading her legs as wide as she could while still being comfortable.  
  
  
“Enough room for you, sexy?” she asked saucily as she watched the redhead lick her lips.  
  
  
“Oh yea,” Willow breathed, blowing cool air over the brunette’s heated flesh, making her thighs twitch, “Plenty.”  
  
  
She watched in awe as her girlfriend’s clit started to peek out from its hood, asking to be touched.  
  
  
“Please, don’t tease, Will…I need you.”  
  
  
“How bad?” Willow asked, nuzzling into the brunette’s curls for a second.  
  
  
Tara groaned and took a deep breath to try and clear her mind.  
  
  
“You can see how wet I am…” she tried to reason, “Smell how wet I am…”  
  
  
“Mmhh, you’re right…I can.”  
  
  
“So why don’t you taste how much I need you,” Tara said, bucking her hips.  
  
  
“Will you help?” Willow said, looking up with hopeful eyes.  
  
  
“I’ll do anything, Willow, just please, touch me.”  
  
  
“Play with your clit while I fuck you with my tongue,” Willow said in an authoritative voice, her eyes glinting.  
  
  
A grin broke out on Tara’s face as she realised what her girlfriend wanted and trailed her hand down her body, resting two fingers above her mound.  
  
  
“Keep going, honey,” Willow whispered softly.  
  
  
Tara set two fingers slide into her wetness and moaned when she instantly came into contact with her clit. She started rubbing over it in gentle circles.  
  
  
“Ooh, good, baby, just like that,” Willow breathed, entranced.  
  
  
“Willow…I believe…we had…an agreement?” Tara responded through moans.  
  
  
“Oh yea,” Willow said, shaking herself out of her daze, “Juicy deliciousness to be had.”  
  
  
Tara sighed when she felt her girlfriend’s tongue finally slide inside her, a sigh which quickly turned into a groan when the redhead started thrusting in and out in fast strokes getting deeper and deeper within her and she continued circling her own clit. She felt Willow grasp onto her inner thighs, squeezing the flesh as her tongue continued to move at a fierce pace.  
  
  
“So good, Willow…so very, very good…”  
  
  
“Go faster, baby. Rub faster,” Willow replied, lifting her head for just a second, before resuming her actions, moving even faster, keeping her gaze fixed on her lover’s moving fingers.  
  
  
Tara eagerly quickened her rubbing motion, letting out a series of short, sharp gasps as the increased speed of her fingers and the redhead’s tongue swiftly brought her closer and closer to the edge.  
  
  
“Oh god, I’m so close…I’m so close…”  
  
  
Willow watched in fascination as her girlfriend’s fingers began moving at incredible speed, looking almost like a blur as they rubbed over her clit, the moans that filled the room getting louder and louder until she felt the brunette go stiff and a gush of juices start to flow into her mouth. She saw Tara lift her fingers and use her whole hand to push against her head, holding her in place as she started to convulse.  
  
  
“Oh god…oh yes…oh yesss…Willow…Willlooww…WILLOW!”  
  
  
Tara kept her eyes shut tight as Willow continued to attend to her, bringing her down slowly from the earth-shattering orgasm that had just consumed her. She was dimly aware of kisses being placed up her body until plump lips on her own pulled her into full alertness. She leisurely responded to kiss, until Willow pulled away, nuzzling her nose for a second, before reaching down and pulling the blanket at the end of the bed over the two of them.  
  
  
“Wowee. That was incredible,” Tara said, as they wrapped their arms around each other.  
  
  
“Definitely a productive study break. I defy those experts who recommend a light snack and small walk to clear your head. Tara-lovin’ is the ultimate in relaxation techniques.”  
  
  
“Lucky you…only one who gets to avail of it.”  
  
  
“Very right,” Willow replied, cuddling in closer, “I am lucky.”  
  
  
They lay there, holding each other in silence until Tara let out a giggle a few minutes later.  
  
  
“What?” Willow asked in amusement.  
  
  
“Just thinking…” Tara replied, tightening her hold.  
  
  
Willow quirked an eyebrow at her lover and looked at her expectantly, waiting for the concluding part of the sentence, which she got a second later from a grinning Tara.  
  
  
“You really were horny.”


End file.
